melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriend
Boyfriend is a song by Ariana Grande & Social House, it was first passed to Melanie, however, she decided to scrap it and instead gave the record to Ariana Grande to show some love to her. History April 7, 2018 - Melanie posts a snippet to her Instagram and Twitter. January 30, 2019 - Melanie scraps the song. February 6, 2019 - Melanie passes the song to Ariana Grande. July 2019 - Ariana reveals Social House will be on the song and posts pictures of the music video to her Instagram, Twitter and other social media. August 2, 2019 - The song is released and sent to radio in Italy and Australia August 6, 2019 - The song is sent to radio in the United States. September 2019 - The song is certified gold in Australia and New Zealand and certified silver in the UK October 15, 2019 - The song is certified platinum in Canada. December 6, 2019 - The song is release on cassette, CD, 7 inch and 12 inch vinyls and picture disc. Melanie version (snippet) I´m a motherfuckin plane wreck I hate to regret now.. But it is showtime To start off and work out.. Ariana & Social House version I'm a motherfuckin' train wreck I don't wanna be too much But I don't wanna miss your touch And you don't seem to give a fuck I don't wanna keep you waiting But I do just what I have to do And I might not be the one for you But you ain't about to have no boo, 'cause I know we be so complicated But we be so smitten, it's crazy I can't have what I want, but neither can you You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody Even though you ain't mine I promise the way we fight Make me honestly feel like we just in love 'Cause, baby, when push comes to shove Damn, baby, I'm a train wreck, too (too) I lose my mind when it comes to you I take time with the ones I choose And I don't want to smile if it ain't from you, yeah I know we be so complicated Lovin' you sometimes drive me crazy 'Cause I can't have what I want and neither can you (oh no) You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody I wanna kiss you (yeah), don't wanna miss you (yeah) But I can't be with you 'cause I got issues Yeah, on the surface, seem like it's easy Careful with words, but it's still hard to read me Stress high when the trust low (mmh) Bad vibes, where'd the fun go? (Ohh) Try to open up and love more (love more) Try to open up and love more If you were my boyfriend And you were my girlfriend I probably wouldn't see nobody else But I can't guarantee that by myself You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, I ain't your girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else (nobody) And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend, you know you ain't my boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah, mmh) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody (oh yeah) You ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend) But you don't want me to see nobody else And I don't want you to see nobody But you ain't my boyfriend (boyfriend) And I ain't your girlfriend (girlfriend, yeah) But you don't want me to touch nobody else (nobody) Baby, we ain't gotta tell nobody Category:Scrapped Category:Passed Records Category:Ariana Grande Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Original Songs Category:2019 Category:2018